Spirit of Love
by HarmsWay
Summary: Emotions. We always say that we just feel how we feel. But what if someone was out there controlling how we feel? Twisting our emotions, with a simple song.


"_O, spirit of love! How quick and fresh art thou" -Shakespeare_

Chapter 1: Trust

Rini laid awake on her bed, thinking of Helios. _Did he actually love me? Yet what do I know of love? Usagi knows so much… Lucky!_

"Rini!" Hotaru pushed open Rini's door, "Your mom let me in."

"Oh, hi…" Rini was pulled away from her personal thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru sensed a fraction of Rini's emotional pain.

_Heartbreak._ Hotaru sighed.

"Nothing. You wanna watch T.V.?"

"Sure, Rini." Hotaru made a fake smile.

Rini turned on a music video station, hoping it would distract Hotaru from her own sadness.

"Wow, that girl's pretty!" Hotaru stared at the screen.

"_And that's our second performer, TRU!"_ The announcer's voice filled the bright pink room.

"I sure hope she wins!" Hotaru now wore a real smile.

"Huh?" Rini awoke from her day-dreams.

"What's wrong, Rini?" Hotaru's voice was more persistent this time.

"Helios"

"You've seen him?"

Hotaru's smile faded away, and her own voice echoed in her head. _So low. My voice was so low and scratchy. Why? I even choked…._ Hotaru could feel herself nervous, waiting for Rini's answer. _What if… she…._

"I only see him... when I'm awake"

"Oh," Hotaru exhaled, "Sorry that you lost him"

"I didn't lose him; he's always guarding my dreams! I know it!" Rini's eyes started to redden.

"I think I should -"

"Go! I think so, Hotaru!"

Rini got up to show Hotaru the bedroom door, as if she didn't know where it was at. As soon as Hotaru reached the hallway, Rini slammed the door. She could hear Hotaru crying down the hall._ I'm sorry…but you don't even know. _

Hotaru reached the living room, and started to wipe her eyes. _Sorry… _She felt so broken now and so empty! Even though Hotaru had the power to heal, she couldn't heal this kind of pain. It was emotional pain. _If only I were more powerful!_

"Power, Hotaru, it doesn't cure your pain." Mamoru snuck up on the broken fourteen year old.

"You scared me," Hotaru turned to see the masked man without his mask.

Hotaru knew very well, though, that everyone wore an invisible mask.

"I'm glad I scared you." Mamoru smiled gently, "See no matter how much power you have, you will always be scared. And you'll always have pain"

"Your right, Mamoru." Hotaru felt a warm tear fall down her frozen cheek, "I better get back to Sestuna, though"

Usagi secretly eavesdropped on Hotaru and Mamoru. She only caught a few words. _She's gone. I better see what's up._

"Mamo-chan, what were you talking to Hotaru about?" Usagi finally entered the room she had been staring at, "W-Were you flirting with her?"

"Usagi, don't be silly!" Mamoru sat down on their black leather couch.

"Well, then why were you so… you know, 'quiet'?" Usagi plopped her petite body beside him.

"Because, I am sure Hotaru wouldn't have wanted Rini to hear the conversation."

Usagi decided to repeat her first question, "What were you to talking about?"

"Power. And how more of it doesn't cure pain."

"Oh," Usagi felt guilty, but relieved.

Rini turned off her bedroom light, and closed her tired eyes. _Oh, my Dear Helios, please enter my dreams. Please! I know you can hear me. I give you my full permission. I need you…._

Rini did need Helios, because she wanted him. She was lost without him.

Also Rini felt new enemies coming, but Usagi wouldn't listen. Nobody would listen! Rini saw these new enemies in her dreams. Instead of seeing Helios…. She saw them.

"Tru, this song isn't any good for the finals!" Tru Pearson's manager shouted at the young lady, "People… they might suspect."

"Fool! My name isn't inside mythology books." Tru argued, " I am not well-known, like she is. Like Sailor Moon. Nobody knows, the song is completely safe to use!"

"I hope you're right, Tru"

"I am! Now leave me be." Tru threw a glass of water at her manager.

"Yes, _my_ Tru!" The man left.

"_You know that thing_

_That thing the world says_

_That we need_

_Trust me_

_Trust me_

_Trust me_

_So you can love me_

_But when I _

_Trust you_

_Trust you_

_Trust you_

_I don't love you_

_So I am not going to tell you_

_To do that thing_

_It'll only break you_

_Break you_

_Break you_

_So please forbid these words_

_For they're not true:_

_I love you"_

Tru was done. Her new song for the finals was now finished.

"Rini?" Helios's voice echoed in Rini's dream.

"Helios!" Rini shouted, "Where are you?"

"Rini, I can't stay for long. They're after me. They've taken over, I can no longer guard you here. Rini, be careful! They control what's not meant to be. You will feel things that aren't real. I -"

"Helios, where are you? You didn't say you love me… I love you!" Rini cried.

Usagi and Mamoru stood beside Rini's bed, hearing her cries.

"I love you, Helios" Rini shouted.

Rini's eyes were closed,. She was still asleep.

"Poor Rini!" Usagi said, "How could he dump her?"

"Usagi, I don't think she was dumped." Mamoru sighed, "Did Rini tell you about her nightmares?"

"Well, yes."

"If she's had nightmares that are bad enough to tell us about…" Mamoru trailed off.

"Then Helios isn't guarding her sleep!" Usagi realized what was happening.

"Welcome home, Michiru." Haruka was on the sofa watching T.V., "How'd your recital go?"

"Fine." Michiru hid her face, "Can we just not talk about it, though?"

"Uh, ok."

"I've had a really bad day, and _you_ wouldn't understand"

Michiru went to the bathroom, locked the door behind her, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, for the recital. She had a beautiful red dress on, that Haruka bought for her. _What's wrong with me?_

She had won the recital, but the second she won… she lost Haruka. The 1st Prize of the recital was a recording contract, but she'd have to move. She nearly agreed to it all, forgetting about her love. She forgot about Haruka.

"Michiru, why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Haruka's voice lingered through the door.

"I don't trust you enough to." Michiru answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't trust you"

"Michiru, you and I both know love is nothing without trust" Haruka leaned on the bathroom door.

"Then Haruka, we… our love was nothing." Michiru whispered.

"I-I guess so."

Haruka and Michiru didn't fight often like this. Sure they had disagreements and "little" fights, but nothing like this.

_Why don't I trust her? _Michiru finally opened the bathroom door, and entered the living room.. Haruka's scent took her breath away. _Why'd I let her go?_

Haruka was driving past the speed limit on a road with very little traffic. She thought the driving… the speed would take away her pain, but then she looked at the passenger seat. _Michiru, why are you doing this to me?_

"Tust," Mamoru blurted out, "Do you even trust me?"

The couple were now out of Rini's room, and in the living room again. On the couch again.

"Of course," Usagi thought.

She hadn't had on of these "jealousy attacks" as Rei called them for awhile, though._ Am I jealous? Do I really trust Mamo-chan? Did I just lie to my sweet Mamo-chan!_ Her mind over-flowed with heartbreaking thoughts, all because of one simple question.

"_Do you even trust me?" _The words echoed in her head._ Of course!_ She had to trust Mamoru. I mean, after all they've been through. He is Tuxedo Mask! He is pure. So many times she would've died if it wasn't for him. Her hero!

"Well… Usagi, what's wrong, then?" Mamoru's face grew too serious, "I could understand this jealousy stuff when you were in high school, but now?"

"I'm just confused is all." Usagi smiled.

"Confusion has nothing to do with jealous and trust."

"Doesn't it?" Usagi got up from the couch.

She was too close. Too close to the man who was attacking her with cruel words. Confusing her. She had to take a few steps away. She didn't want to be too far! If shecould handle being far away, she would've ran… The question Mamoru asked, made her think of things she never thought of before.

Rini heard her parents arguing and woke up.

"Helios," she whispered.

"Usagi, confusion does…" Mamoru started attacking her again.

"But?" Usagi wanted him to admit something, so she could feel better.

"But you shouldn't be confused about our love… You should know, that you can trust me!"

"Shut up!" Rini said to herself, hoping her parents would hear.

A rock hit Rini's window, so she quietly got out of her bed. Her wand in her read. _Luna says to always be prepared!_ The curtains felt soft, like a rose petal on her finger tips.

"Who is it?" Rini looked down, to see her so-called friend.

"It's me!" Hotaru called.

"What do you want?" Rini wiped her eyes.

"There's something wrong. Sestuna just grounded me, 'cause she can't 'trust me'"

"And?" Rini didn't seem shocked.

"And, Michiru is having problems with Haruka, so I couldn't go over there. And obviously your parents are fighting! I heard them a mile away! And _we_ fought today."

"Helios…he said something like this!" Rini remembered.

"I thought you said…" Hotaru trailed off.

_I knew she was a liar!_

"I saw him tonight." Rini explained.

"Oh," Hotaru's thoughts now filled with guilt.

Tru got a call to come back to the studio, "Sure I'll finish that track up… the way you want the ending, boss!"

"Get in there," her manager shoved the girl into the actually recording studio.

"_Ooooh, _

_I can't trust you_

_You can't trust me_

_So don't trust them_

_Oooh_

_Just let all the trust_

…_be broken"_

Tru was now forever finished with her song "Broken Trust".

She left the studio at 10:00 p.m., and headed off for home.

"Hey, Chase!" Tru arrived home

Chase was her twin brother. Unlike Tru, he hates singing. Not his thing!

Tru went to her room and grabbed the book she had been reading, and got lost in it. _She didn't only get lost in the book…she got lost in the world._

The next day, Tru found herself at a high school. Chase was with her, to help her "fit it".

"Okay, class." Mrs. Kwan, the homeroom teachersmiled, "We have two new students!"

"And?" A kid in the back said.

"And they're twins! This is Tru," Mrs. Kwan pulled the young girl up, as if to advertise her, "And this is her TWIN brother Chase!"

Chase took a few steps back, "You ain't touchin' me. Ain't there some law against that, yet?"

"Um, okay then. Please go, find yourselves a seat!"

Rini completely froze. Not because of Tru Pearson, the future teen pop star of Tokyo, but… Chase. _Oh, my Gosh! He is so cuuuuuuuute! But Helios….what he said._

"Hello." Chase sat in a desk by Rini.

"Uh, hi." Rini was pulled away from her thoughts… again!

"That's a nice drawing." the young man complimented.

It was of Helios, to keep him in her heart. To remember, and all. The last thing Rini wanted was to forget the one thing she loved!

"What is it? Who is it?" Chase tried to keep the conversation going.

"My dream keeper, the guardian of my sleep… my soul-mate." Rini spilled without a care.

"Beautiful! You even have a poem to go with it."

"Yes, a poem…" Rini frowned.

"_Lose your trust now. Now, my dear! Lose it to the Spirit."_ Tru sand quietly in class.

"Tru, no singing in here!" Mrs. Kwan smiled.

"Right, sorry" Tru apologized.

"Your um, drawing.. The guy in it, he looks very controlling." Chase continued to talk.

"He's a guardian."

"He looks very un-real, like fake. Everything he says is fake!"

"Stop it. STOP IT!" Rini cried out.

"Sorry, Rini, but is there a problem here?" Mrs. Kwan looked down at her student.

Rini thought for a second._ Was there? Helios was always controlling, in a way. It did kind of seem fake. His word seemed fake, towards the end last night…._ "No, there isn't a problem."

"Okay then," Mrs. Kwan continued teaching.

But there was a problem. Rini could no longer feel her love and trust for Helios. She felt nothing, and that hurt! She wanted to feel everything, but she felt it all for Chase.


End file.
